The Thread of Fate
by alwaysmHine
Summary: The Thread of Fate, a Gokusen fanfiction. Dramaverse. It was a spur of the moment, a prank in Uchiyama's case; they didn't even expect to see her again. Yet there she was, at the front of their school gate, waiting, always waiting with that smile on her face. Perhaps the red string didn't have to be an actual thread, maybe it was just her.
1. A Spur of the Moment

A Spur of the Moment.

"Shirokin High, huh?" a girl said with disgust written all over her face.

"I think we should go," another one said quietly to the person beside her.

"Girls, we're leaving,"

"What? But things just got interesting!"

Mizuni Rika, the somewhat leader of the girls glared menacingly at the oddball of their group and said, "Asakura Wakana. We. Do. Not. Date. Someone. From. 's. 3-D. They are uncouth, inelegant, and most importantly, good for nothing trashes. We will not dirty ourselves by associating with the likes of them," and with that, she and he gaggle of followers walked out of the restaurant leaving the poor Wakana with the infamous 3-D students of Shirokin High.

"S-sorry!" The only thing Wakana could do now is to apologize for the sake of her best friend's not-so-friendly parting words and as much as she hated it, she bowed as low as she can just to show them how sincere she was. Rika, I will find you and when I do, I will kill you. "Rest assured, I will punch her for you," Wakana added with a bright smile.

A collective 'what' echoed from the three boys while the fourth one was obviously uninterested and continued to examine his fingers for any nonexistent dirt, "I have my brothers to back me up in case she decides to fight back. No need to worry," she replied.

"That's not the point," the guy who introduced himself as Noda earlier said.

"Hah! You think that'll be enough? She ruined our group date so we want her to set us up on another group date!" Uchiyama exploded at her.

He grabbed the hem of the coat she refused to take off and hauled her off the ground with his bare hands, "Do not think you can get away with it. We will find you," Wakana didn't appear to be fazed; honestly, she was enjoying the free ride, "Yay! Higher!" she cheered, making the boy drop her to the ground while screaming, "What's wrong with you?!"

Ignoring the incredulous look on his face, Wakana gave her a peace sign coupled with her signature bright smile, "Wakana-chan will do her best to be the Match Maker of Shirokin High's 3-D!"


	2. Chapter 1: First Attempt

Chapter 1: First Attempt

"I don't think that's what he meant, Wakana-chan," Asakura Ichigo told his sister.

Wakana purposely tilted her head at the mirror and said, "But Wakana-chan wants to do it. Wakana-chan promised,"

Ichigo laughed at his sister's antic while continuing to brush her light brown hair. After combing the last of her tangled hair, he neatly placed the brush beside the music box in Wakana's messy study table. He kissed the top of her head before helping her make her way to the bed. This has been a nightly habit for the both of them that started after their mother died in a car accident. It became the source of comfort Wakana for the first few months to lessen the pain of their mother's death.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're babying me," she told him.

Her older brother only gave her a small smile before leaving the room to tend to their other siblings. Wakana knew Ichigo used to blame himself for his mother's death so he took it upon himself to become their mother figure as a way to lessen the guilt. It seemed that he has gotten used to this routine that he never stopped even after he forgave himself.

Recalling the conversation she had with her brother earlier, she still had to find a group of girls for that date the Uchiyama guy asked her. She saw the glint of mischief in his eyes and knew that he only meant it as a joke but she felt challenge and decided to accept it. She was an Asakura and they do not back down from a challenge. They are also known for their stubbornness and hard headedness, much to Wakana's amusement.

She knew the hardships she'll go through with this challenge especially knowing that they are from the notorious 3-D of Shirokin High. Like her best friend had said, a lot of girls looked at those boys with disdain not only because of their reputation but also their outward appearances and manner of speech. But Wakana begs to differ, there is more to a person than the way he wears his clothes or the way he speaks.

Wakana grabbed her phone placed on the table beside her bed and looked at the time. It was almost eleven in the evening and she still has classes tomorrow. She was about to set aside her phone, a message arrived.

It was from Rika: Sorry. I hope you're still alive.

Wakana could only sigh as she reread the message all over again. Rika had truly changed a lot.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking,"

"But I'm the one who ran into you,"

"It was me, I'm so sorry,"

"Please find it in your heart to forgive me,"

"It's wasn't your fault, I—"

"Will you two shut up? The two of you ran into each other. That's it,"

Wakana wiped an imaginary tear from her eyes and hugged her best friend, "But I didn't mean to hurt her, Rika-chan. Please tell her for me,"

Rika rolled her eyes and glared at the girl before her, "You heard her. Now, leave," she snapped, to Wakana's horror.

The girl could only bow her head low to her upperclassman before scurrying out of the way.

"Rika-chan! Why did you do that?" Wakana almost screamed in anger.

"She was annoying me. Let's go," Rika said, ignoring Wakana's reaction, while flicking her hair to the side for the sake of enticing the boys in the hallway as she left.

It wasn't a surprise for Rika when Wakana left for the opposite direction. Rika knew how cruel she was to the younger girl but if she wouldn't change her damsel-in-distress nature, others will trample and step on her. She should have fought back; Rika would have allowed the girl to slap and hit her.

_Someday, they'll understand, _she thought, remembering the sting of a calloused hand against her cheek.

"Oi, Bakana! I heard you skipped classes today,"

"It's not like you were any better, Akane-chan,"

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a changed person,"

"I highly doubt it," Wakana whispered.

Once their order was served, Akane began, "About that deal you told me, I already prepared five girls for you. They are free this weekend, what do you say?"

Wakana perked up, "Really? They agreed? Did you tell them that they're from Shirokin High?"

Akane visibly paled when she heard the word Shirokin High. How the hell, did Wakana got acquainted with those guys? Last she checked, Rika was adamant on keeping her away from anyone that screams 'delinquent'. _Jeez, just because a guy broke your heart doesn't mean it's the same with everyone else._

"Oi, Bakane! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Did you or did you not tell those girls they're going out with the guys from Shirokin High?"

"Hahahaha! What are you talking about Wakana-chan? Of course not; you see, if you're truly fixed on letting them find their true love, you'll need some sort of test subjects to see what kind of girls they like. Or how they usually react when around girls so that we can properly stage the perfect environment for them and their significant to meet. You get me right?" It was a miracle that Akane didn't even stutter from the lies she's been spouting to her best friend. In Akane's defense, it didn't have sense at some point.

"Dude, you lost me; but I trust you, with my life,"

A/N: I recently finished the Gokusen Drama Series and I noticed how every mixers and group dates they set up ended in failure. I couldn't resist writing this so please bear with me or something. XD

Please enjoy :D

This fanfic is merely for my amusement, oh and I almost forgot—Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable except for the numerous OC that will pop out of this story.

No flames, please but constructive criticisms are welcome…


End file.
